Max's Tirade On Ignorance
by MissMusic17
Summary: The night after Fang and Max fight, right before the breakup in book three. Max contemplates a song she once heard. Songfic!


**A/N- This songfic popped into my head at 11 pm at night, fishing and singing Paramore with two of my Flock buddies. C= Randomness is fun, no? Even if, to tell the truth, I wasn't really singing much…I'm not as obsessed with the band as they are.**

**This takes place right after Max and Fang fight, in book three, Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports, on page 180, for those who care.**

**I'm going to officially dedicate this little oneshot to my Paramore lovin' friends (you know who you are,) Blaze especially! Ignorance is her one of her favorite songs, and this is for you! Hope ya like it! C=**

**D'I'S'C'L'A'I'M'E'R'!'- I do not own Maximum Ride, or Ignorance, by Paramore. **

Max's Tirade On Ignorance

I sat on the snow-covered roof, keeping watch, and absorbing heat from the brick chimney. The world was silent: Fang was away, and everybody else was sleeping.

I took advantage of my alone time to simmer and wallow in my anger at Fang. And, though I hated to admit it, a little bit of fear too.

Okay, more than a little. I'd never seen him so mad, and he was a total stranger to me. I had no idea what he might do.

Sitting alone, in the quiet, I thought of a song I heard once, on the radio in a New York cafe, seemingly forever ago. It seemed to fit what had happened pretty well, and I tried to remember the lyrics.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way._

_It's a circle, a mean cycle, _

_I can't excite you anymore._

Fang wasn't exactly excited with me.

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life._

He was judging me harsher than ever before. Fang never questioned my choices; he knew they were what was best for the Flock.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain._

_When you swear it's all my fault_

'_Cause you know we're not the same._

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same._

I don't want to feel his pain. This whole thing was his doing. He blamed it on me, on my kindness to Ari, but we really weren't the same. He thought things through more than me, but I knew I was right this time. My snap decisions had served us well thus far, and I couldn't just leave Ari. Fang was being cruel.

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together_

_we wrote our names in blood._

_But I guess you can't accept the change is good_

_It's good_

_It's good_

We had known each other for our whole lives. The Flock was always the Flock, from the beginning, we were a family. Fang just didn't get that having Ari along would be a good thing. And it was only until…until he expired.

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go _

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat my just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I guess I'll go _

_I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_lgnorance is your new best friend_

It was true, in a way. Fang had never treated me like this before, and I wasn't his best friend. Not anymore, not after that.

_And this is the best thing that could have happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

It was the best thing to do. We couldn't just abandon Ari. And Fang treated this like there was sides; him versus Ari. It wasn't a war. And I was only human, figuratively speaking. I can't please everybody, but I could work toward the greater good, couldn't I?

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

I could make my own choices. He didn't have to judge me for it.

I sang the song in my head, trying to remember the title. It was really fitting. Somehow, the words made me stronger, less afraid. I could take on anything Fang threw at me. I was Maximum Ride. I was right in this, and I would stand by my decision. Fang wasn't going to sway me, no matter how much it hurt.


End file.
